heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.12 - A Long Way for a Dress
Evening falls and when Jocelyn shows up at the apartment, the Lady of Blades is dressed to the hilt (no oun intended) in her armor and leathers with her winged circlet on and her sword at her hip. In honesty, it looks as if it's a brand new set. Inside, all the furniture has been moved back slightly to give the Goddess room to work. A smile is given over to Jocelyn as she pulls her sword from its sheath. "Are you ready to go? We'll be entering my rooms in Odin's Palace so you'll have time and privacy to rest." Well, Jocelyn didn't have a lot of nice clothing to arrive in Asgard in. Heck, she didn't actually own a dress currently. She did have one pair of semi-nice dress pants and a blue polo shirt, however, so she had changed into that. It wasn't much, but at least she wouldn't be arrived in the realm of the gods wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She'd debated if she needed to bring anything else, but she decided, for the most part, against it. She had brought phone with, and a her shoulder bag contained a little bit of medicine in case she needed it upon arrival. She figured it was better to be safe than sorry. "I'm ready," is all that the girl says when Sif asks that question. She didn't have any real battle armor to arrive in, short of her x-suit, and really, she knew that wasn't going to really fit the scene very well. A smile is directed at the girl. "Be at ease, my young friend." Sif then begins to twist and twirl the blade, letting it slice the air. The movements are purposful and graceful, almost like a choreographed dance would be. The air the blade is carving begins to shimmer like a heat wave does. Then a picture begins to form. What almost seems as if it's a world but resembles some sort of floating island (the scene from Thor, if you've seen it). Then it fades and changes, refocusing on a beautiful golden city whose building are tall snd elegant, some with pieces that float. The Goddess continues that 'dance' and it shifts again, showing a huge palace that also seems made of pure gold. When the picture finally becomes crystal clear, one is looking at a luxurious gold and white bedroom with blue, red and silver accents. "You have but to step through. I must be the last." Being rather good at relaxing upon command, Jocelyn rolls her shoulders lightly and stretches as she watches Sif go through the motions of opening up the portal. Of course, she things a little differently, what with her energy sight, but she doesn't try to explain it to herself quite yet. She figures she'll have plenty of time to figure that stuff out later. Instead, Jocelyn takes a slight breath and nods. "Alright". Then the young woman steps through the portal, entering the bedroom. It was quite luxurious, she would agree. Jocelyn does take a brief moment to take that all in before she finds herself the nearest piece of furniture to collapse in, biting her lip, an expression that is a mix of pain and intense concentration. The amount of energy and different types was overwhelming to the woman, and she was just focused on not pulling it all in, like her instincts tell her to do. She'd rather not explode inside Sif's pretty room. That would be rude. (repose) Once Sif's through the portal, she slides her blade up through it, effectively closing it. Nearest piece of furniture? That'd be Sif's bed. A cloud like thing that embraces you without swallowing you, covered in silk with gossomar and velvet drapes around it. A set of double doors is opened, something ordered quickly in Ancient Norse and then the doors are shut. Returning to ocelyn's side, the Goddess kneels in beside the edge of the bed. "I have sent for water for you. No one will disturb us until you are feeling well." All of this is, of course, said in a soft whisper. Jocelyn will settle herself onto the bed properly. She doesn't speak, however, when Sif speaks to her. Instead, Jocelyn gives Sif a very slight nod as she lets herself adjust to Asgard. It would just take a little bit of time for the headache to recind enough for her to be functional. Somewhere in the neighborhood of a couple hours or so. Eventually, she'll be able to take some medicine and water, and express proper gratitude. She'd just have to wait on that for the moment. While Jocelyn is recovering, several thins happen. The seamstress is sent for as is the healer. The Warrior's Three are alerted to Sif's presence. Food and drink are sent for and delivered and a pair of handmaidens arrive to tend to Sif. When all is said and done, the Goddess has been bathed, her hair done so it's now thick curls that cascades down her back and she has changed into a beautiful red gown with spaghetting straps, a sweetheart neckline and a long, flowing skirt that brushes against the floor when she walks. red and silver jewels are draped about her wrist and neck and dangle from her ears while on her forehead is a delicate looking circlet with intricate knotwork on it and a pendant that rests just between her brows of a great eagle which grips Mjolnir in its claws. There's a firm knock on the bedroom door followed by a jovial and playfull, "Lady Sif! Get out here before I am forced to come in and retrieve you! What would Thor think to find out that I had been in your bed chambers??" Jocleyn has a much more dull time during those two hours, during which Jocelyn's mind works on adapting to this new environment. Okay, certain energies are far more denser here, and some lighter. And there was a lot more pure cosmic energy floating around. That was probably the biggest adjustment for the girl to make. Still, eventually it does adjust, and the girl sits up. She reaches over and takes a drink of the wate that had been left for her and finally speaks. "I believe I am recovered enough now," Jocelyn replies. She pauses. "I know I usually call you Sif back on Earth. Should I refer to you as Lady Sif here?" she asks. Because she knew Sif was pretty high up the chain, and she didn't want to cause problems. She didn't know Asgardian customs well enough to know what she do in certain circumstances. Then there is that knock at the door, and she raises her eyebrow slightly. "Friend of yours?" she asks casually before she takes another sip of water and gets off the bed. "Fandral, you enter my bed chambers and I shall run you through myself! Sit and behave!" Sif then turns an innocent smile on Jocelyn and winks. "What would make you think that?" She gives a soft laugh and shakes her head. "Nay. Simply calling me Sif is fine. I am glad that you are recovered. If you believe you are ready, I shall introduce you to mine and Thor's three closest friends. I will warn, Fandral is flirt and a scoundrel but he has a heart of gold." Jocelyn smiles. "Call it a hunch," Jocelyn replies easily enough. Another sip taken of the water before she sets it down. "I'm ready as I'll ever be," Jocelyn responds easily. Truthfully, it would take days to fully adjust to Asgard, but Jocelyn wasn't going to be spending days at a time here. She'd make due, however, with not being actively in massive pain or stumbling around like a drunk. Those were great goals to have in life. "I suspect, if that is the case, I will be able to pick out Fandral fairly quickly," the woman adds with an easy smile. Another laugh sounds from Sif and the Goddess nods her head. "Alright then." She walks over and pushes open the double doors to reveal a beautiful sitting room. The moment the doors open, three men stand. One is taller than Thor and, ahem, wider as well. His belly easily rivaling Santa's. "Welcome back, lass!" The big man with his red hair and beard exclaims. "It's good to be home, Volstaag, thank you." A leaner man steps forward, dressed in green with his blonde hair carefully styled. He's very Errol Flynn like. "Ladt Sif. Lovely as ever, my dear." This man gets a smirk. "Fandral, my friend. Threaten to enter my bed chambers again and I'll make sure you're personally introduced to Mjolnir." Her eyes sparkle as she reaches out to hug the man. And finally, in the corner, is a man dressed in black, obviously of Asian descent. He merely offers a flicker of a smile and nods at Sif. Her own return smile is a little warmer as she bows her head to him. "Hogun." Turning to look at Jocelyn, she motions the girl forward. "Gentlemen, I would introduce you to my friend from Midgard, Lady Jocelyn." Of course, Fandral is the first to come forward and reach out for Jo's hand only to bow deeply over it and place a whisper of a kiss against her knuckles. "A beautiful name for an exquistely beautiful woman." Taller than Thor meant taller than Jocelyn, which was a somewhat rare sight for the woman. Still, Jocelyn smiles to the collected warriors. "A pleasure and honor to meet you all," the woman offers to the group as a whole, making a mental note of their names. The teen had picked up some idea of certain ways to speak just from talking with Thor. Things about honor tended to go over well, she'd noticed. She allows Fandral to place the kiss on her hand. Yes, she could tell he was a bit of a flirt, but so far, the man was far more of gentlemanly flirt than some of the guys she was used to dealing with, so that was perfectly acceptable to her, at least so far. The woman casually withdraws her hand once it has been kissed. "Thank you, Fandral, though I do hope you heed Sif's advice and avoid a personal introduction to Mjolnir. I do not believe a kiss to him would be received as well," she offers to the man with a relaxed smile. Fandral chuckles softly and straightens. "What a pleasure it is to meet you as well, my dear Lady. And an honor as well. To be graced with your presence." Volstaag steps up, claps Fandral on the back and rolls his eyes. "Let the lass breathe, boy!" He tugs on Fandral's shoulder who frowns but does back up. "Welcome to Asgard, lass!" Hogun steps forward and bows. "Welcome." Sif smiles. "Now, I have things that Lady Jocelyn and I must tend to. If you gentlemen would go see to it that the food is taken to the main sitting room, we will be along when we are finished and you can join us on a small tour before we return to Midgard." "Thank you, Hogun," Jocelyn says to the man as he gives her a welcome. "I look forward to the tour that Sif has mentioned, and hope that the three of you can join us," the woman says easily to them. She wasn't sure if she was handling things properly, but Jocelyn knew enough that projecting confidence when in a new place, especially a place with gods, was key if you wanted to make a good first impression. Humility, yes, but confidence as well. Besides, that seemed to work well when talking with Thor, so why not here? "I am ready whenever you are, Sif," Jocelyn adds to the woman. There wasn't much for her to really prepare for, honestly. This was a strange new place to Jocelyn, and so she would follow Sif's lead as a whole here. If she was alone, she would totally just go off wandering, but that didn't seem like the best idea here. Volstaag and Hogun take their leave without even an issue but Fandral... Oh no... "Now, Lady Sif, Thor would never forgive me if I did not make sure his Lady and one of their friends from Midgard was not properly guarded." A gaze is levelled on the swords and a brow arches. "Fandral, old friend, if you are implying that I am unable to defend myself or Lady Jocelyn, I suggest you find your sword and meet me in the training arena. Otherwise, shoo!" And she actually starts pushing him out of the room. As Fandral is being pushed out, two women and about four young teenage girls enter the room. The older of the two, Eri, glares at Fandral. "Out. Now!" And just like that, the swordsman is gone. "I see what you warned me about," Jocelyn says with a small laugh once Fandral is chased out of the room. "Still, he seems a good sort to me," the woman adds easily enough. "They all do". The woman watches as six more women enter the room. "Is it to be done here?" Jocelyn asks. She had, perhaps, been a little confused before. But, given that she'd been sleeping off a really killer headache, that was perhaps to be expected. She also didn't know this type of lifestyle at all, with people coming to you for services instead of going to them. Sif laughs brightly as Eri finally has Fandral running off. "Thank you, Lady Eri." She bows her head to the woman, smiling when she lifts it. "Brigette, would you please go fetch the two gowns set aside to the left of my wardrobe?" The girl dips a curtsy then makes her way into the other room. Eri steps up when motioned by Sif who turns her attention on Jocelyn. "Eri is our healer. She has come to look you over and then we will go down to her area once the fitting is done so that she can properly tend to you." "Alright," Jocelyn says, turning her attention to Eri. "Thank you for coming. The area that was injured was my left shoulder. An axe made up of energy created by one of the Yellow Lanterns struck me while in battle," she explains. She'll describe the energy type if requested as well, though she'd also be surprised if the Asgardians didn't know what a Yellow Lantern was. "I haven't done much with it since except have it looked at by the doctors, who have said it should heal in time, provided it is kept stable. I've applied the salve Sif provided as instructed as well". Telling the healer the details of the injury was always a good idea. Eri nods her head. "If you would show me the wound then, my Lady, I shall inspect it and then go prepare what is needed." In the meantime, Sif, the young of the two women and the girls are setting up stools, pulling out bolts of fabri and have laid out two dresses. One of the girls, the one Sif addressed as Brigette earlier, takes her leave and returns moments later carrying a small try with fruit and drink on it. Jocelyn nods and takes a seat. She pulls her shirt off. She has a grey tank top on underneath, but the bandaged shoulder is pretty clear to see. When the bandage is removed, there will be a nice, deep gash that stops just when it gets to the bone. The attack was at an angle, judging by the cut, and it was angled towards the neck, so the shoulder was a far better option. Everything seems to be, for the most part, in working order. The slash is just deep and painful, and was probably pretty bloody at the time of injury. There are also burn marks along the edges, and likely inside the wound as well, which has slowed the healing process. There's a very gentle and somewhat cool touch to the area around the gash. A few soft murmurs and muttered words before Eri moves around and pats Jocelyn's other shoulder. "By the time you've been fitted, I'll have everything set up and ready for you, my dear." She then turns and takes her leave, one of the younger girls following. Sif makes her way over to Jocelyn and smiles warmly. "Eri is the best. She personally tends to Thor when he is injured. Whenever you are ready, Helga is waiting for us. She needs you to try the dress on so she can see where and how--" The double doors burst open and in steps a woman with long blonde hair that is pulled back into a fierce braid, a winged helmet upon her head, dressed in armor and carrying a spear. "Sif!" Jocelyn nods to Eri. The girl doesn't wince when the area is touched, though that cool touch was perfectly acceptable to the woman, given the stiffness of the area. "Thank you," the woman says to Eri. Then she nods to Sif. "You know, I have a hard time imagining Thor actually getting injured, though I suppose he does get hurt at times in his line of work". A nod is given and she stands up. "I'm ready whene...". Then there is a woman bursting through the double doors with a spear. Okay, so people do things a little bit differently here. Jocelyn grabs her polo shirt with her right arm and glances between the two women, trying to figure out who this visitor was. She was guessing it wasn't Helga though. A dark look crosses Sif's features. "Brunnhilde. It has been quite a while since last we spoke. My decision has not changed." The blonde sneers. "It is a waste! You could be so much more." Sif tenses. "Enough, Brunnhilde. I am grateful for all that you and the Valkyries did for me but my path is chosen. Now, please take your leave. There are preparations that must be made." The Valkyries stares at Sif for a moment before spinning on her heel, stalking out and slamming the doors behind her. Sif takes a deep breath then turns a calm smile on Jocelyn. "Come on then. Let's see if we can get these gowns ready in time." A wink is given to the girl as she leads her back towards the bedroom where the seamstress, Helga, is waiting for them. Well. Someone disagreed with some choice that Sif had made. Jocelyn watches the exchange, and then the woman step out. When Sif changes the subject to the gowns, Jocelyn opts not to pursue that line of questioning. "Sounds good to me," Jocelyn agrees with the woman as she starts to follow Sif back to the bedroom. "So, all of these rooms are just your own?" Jocelyn asks, glancing around. Having more than one room to yourself? That was weird. Even at the manor, Jocelyn had a roommate, and she considered that to be a huge difference from what she was used to. Once they meet the seamstress, Jocelyn nods to her. "Good to meet you," the woman says politely. "That was Brunnhilde, head of the Valkyries. My betrothal to Thor is something she finds... Less than ideal." That's a polite way of saying it. Ahem. While no explaination was asked for, one is given all the same. There's a soft laugh from the woman. "Both rooms are mine, yes." A glance is given to the girl and she grins. "Life here is quite different than life on Midgard, I know. I apologize if it is making you uncomfortable." Helga smiles at both woman and dips into a deep curtsy. "My Ladies, it is a pleasure and an honor. I need you both to undress and pull on shifts, please, then redress in your gowns so that the measurements are accurate." Said shifts have been laid out on the bed and are pointed to. "Not uncomfortable. Just something I'm not quite used to," Jocelyn offers to Sif. "I might be more used to such things than I was a couple months ago, but in many ways I'm still adjusting to not having to scavange a little bit for things I need," Jocelyn explains as they enter. At Helga's instructions, Jocelyn takes the shift and then undresses, slipping into first the shift. The woman takes a look at the gown and gasps lightly. "It's a beautiful gown," the woman says of the blue gown that Sif mentioned. She takes a moment just to look at it before trying it on. It's pretty clear that it will need to be lengthened and let out a little bit to account for Jocelyn's size in comparison to Sif's body, so it's a good thing Jocelyn is very careful with the gorgeous garment. The result is the gown being about four or five inches too short. Jocelyn would normally say no seamstress could do much with that, but she wasn't going to put that past the Asgardians. But, then again, she didn't know much about dress alterations either. Sif arches a brow at Jocelyn and then shoots a look at Helga and gives a smile that has the seamstress nodding her head. Said seamstress turns her attention back to Jocelyn. A slow walk around her is taken. A few places are pinched and tugged but the woman is always very careful not to actually pinch Joce. Finally she's standing back in front of the girl and with a smile nods her head. "The gown will be ready for you in three days time, my Lady. You may change back whenever you wish." And then she's turning her attention to Sif. "You own will be adjusted, as per your request, and be ready at the same time, Lady Sif." The Goddess smiles warmly, nods her head and places a light hand on Helga's shoulder. "Thank you, Helga. I shall return for them then. I appreciate this." Jocelyn isn't quite sure what that arched brow means, but that is in part because she's too busy admiring the dress. Well, that and attempting to breathe. The woman nods once the seamstress has what she needs. "Al..". Pause to take a small breath. The girl then gets out of the dress and changes back into her own clothing fairly quickly. "Alright. Thank you, Helga. It is very much appreciated". She looks over at Sif with a smile. "And thank you," she adds to the Goddess. She's not really sure what else to say. The woman was normally very straight forward about things, but just a thank you seemed insufficient. Not that there was much she could offer to a Goddess. "You said we would visit with the others on a tour?" Jocelyn asks easily. There's a warm smile from Sif as she walks over at lightly pats Jocelyn's uninjured shoulder. "It is my pleasure, Lady Jocelyn. Now that business is taken care of, would you like a small tour before we head back?" Helga smiles, gathers the dresses, her paper work and motions for the young girls to follow and then takes her leave. Sif smiles and nods her head, then motions towards the doors. "We will take the long way to the healers. I fear if I do not deliver you to Eri to be seen to, she shall I cut me down." As they make their way out of the rooms, Sif speaks quietly. "Things are not so different hear than some of the pictures I have seen in a few books on Midgard. We have the city with home and shops, but that is outside of the palace. Within these walls, there is the library, the gardens, the various sitting rooms, the Throne room, personal chambers of course, the kitchens and store rooms, the dining hall... Not far from the gardens is the stables and the training arena..." Jocelyn follows Sif along. "How about the gardens then?" Jocelyn suggests, her voice dropping to match Sif's voice. It wouldn't be a surprise that she'd normally be interested in the training area, but what with her injury, she's perhaps a little more interested in seeing some other things. She continues to look around the rooms as she walked. "And while it might not be that different from the pictures, it is rather different to see it in person. You don't always get the scope from a picture," Jocelyn adds easily. "It is like looking at a picture of a whale and then actually seeing one. They are two rather different experiences". Not that she's seen a whale, but the idea holds, regardless. Sif nods her head. "The gardens here are quite beautiful. I am, however, partial to the ones in Bilskirnir." She smiles and begins to lead the girl through the winding, golden corridors of Odin's palace. As they walk, servants and guards alike are passed and each gives a bow of the head or a quick dip of a curtsy towards the woman before moving on. Each greeting is returned with a warm, friendly smile and a bow of her head as well as a greeting. Seems she knows each one's name. "I do not believe I have ever seen a whale. Picture or otherwise." "A whale is pretty much just a really, really big fish," Jocelyn says. "They're technically not fish, but they live in the oceans. They're among the largest known living creatures on Earth". Well, short of certain mythical ones that may or may not exist. But as far as the mundane world knew, whales were as big as it gets. "I think some squid get bigger than them, but not many". The girl doesn't give nods to the individuals, because they're clearly bowing to Sif and not her. Though she does consider a few things as they walk. "Bilskirnir?" Jocelyn asks, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't familiar with the location. But, that was to be expected. There's a soft 'oh' from Sif as she listens to Jocelyn explain what whales are. "I should like to see these. I would imagine Thor would as well. Is there a way to accomplish this?" Then that question. Sif beams over at her friend. "This way," is murmured softly. She leads the girl down a side corridor that opens up at a dead end on a balcony which over looks the great golden city of Asgard. "There," she points o the tallest, sleekest and most elegant building within the city. As tall as Odin's palace. "That is Bilskirnir. The personal Hall, or Palace, of Thor Odinson. The palace we are in now is that of Odin." "Well I know a lot of costal cities offer tours to try and see a whale, though some of that is luck. You can see some life sized models at the Museum of Natural History too," Joceyln says. "I'm not sure if New York offers the tours though". Though if they just flew over the ocean for a bit, they might see some. They might get some gawkers though, however. Jocelyn follows Sif down the corridor and walks out onto the balcony. There is a quick intake of breath as the woman takes in the sights of Asgard. "Wow," the woman says quietly as she looks around. Okay, Asgard totally put New York City to shame, and she knows some New Yorkers who would probably be terribly offended by that idea. City pride and all. "That is quite impressive". Though she does realize the one they're in now may, in fact, be equally or more impressive, given they're in Odin's palace. "Quite impressive indeed". Okay, yeah. Maybe she's feeling a little touristy, but that's okay. "Within the walls of Bilskirnir is five hundred and forty rooms. the gardens there were planted for me by Thor." Aah. No wonder they're her favorite. Sif smiles and turns to head back towards the hallway. "The Gardens here were built to the Queen's design." And Sif and Frigga have quite different tastes! "They lie just around the next turn. After that, I will take you to Eir." That would be a good reason as to why they're Sif's favorite, Jocelyn figures. "And that's a lot of rooms," she adds. Though now that they're in Odin's, she imagines they're in a place with even more rooms than that. "Sounds good. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting too long," the woman says. "But I think I'd be disappointed if I never took the opportunity to see a little bit of the palace," she admits. Who knew how often she'd get to visit Asgard? Okay, well, she would in the near future, but still, she doubted this would be a common occurance. "Speaking of," the woman says as they walk. "Are there any customs I should be aware of for the event you are throwing?" Jocelyn asks. She isn't versed in Asgardian traditions. As the turn the corridor, Sif shakes her head. "None that Midgardians have no already adopted. There will be a Maypole to dance around, of course, and beyond that there will be food, music, dancing... Simply... A party. Tony has resevered a part of the Botanical Gardens for it." A set of double doors is opened and the garden revealed would put said Botanical Gardens to shame. "This is Frigga's garden." Those poor Botanical Gardens. Jocelyn walks into the garden and looks around. She manages to avoid repeating the word 'wow' again, because, well, she'd overused that already during this trip. Instead she looks around, taking in all the sights. Plants she'd never seen before (and was pretty sure didn't exist on Earth) and plants that were probably pretty rare. "This is gorgeous," the woman says. She does have a soft side to her. It just doesn't come out all that often, really. Probably the company she keeps. "That's good to know then," the woman says belatedly about the party. Knowing what to expect was good. She then blinks. "I suppose I should figure out what I'm going to say to some of them. I've met the Avengers, but I was in disguise at the time helping them in Port Jarvis. But they'll recognize my voice," the teen muses. Huh. It apparently just clicked to her that she'd meet the Avengers again. "The Avengers are pretty good at keeping secrets, Lady Jocelyn..." Sif gives her friend a warm smile as they stroll through the gardens. "And yes, it is quite lovely here. Mine are not anything so grand but they are... more personal, I think." As they stroll along, Sif reaches out and picks a deep blue flower with lavender tipped petals from it's place and reaches out to tuck it behind Joce's ear. "Something to remember Asgard by." "I kept a small garden, back in Detroit. Hid it away in a relatively secret place. Urban gardening, they call it," Jocelyn says with a smile. "Didn't grow much but a little bit of food and a few flowers, but it was nice. Nothing so grand as this, of course. But I understand," Jocelyn says. A nod is given about the Avengers. Still, it was something Jocelyn hadn't considered. She'd figure something out. Maybe she'd dye her hair black again and go in her Annie disguise? No, no. That would be insulting. But she might be making something out of nothing. As they stroll through the gardens and Jocelyn gets the flower placed behind her ear, the girl pauses to look in a pool of water at her reflection. "Thank you. Though I will certainly remember this place," the teen says easily enough. A soft smile is given to the girl and Sif nods her head. "Next time, I shall show you Bilskirnir." She continues to walk with Jocelyn before they eventually make their way back to the beginning. "Best to get you to Eir now. She'll send someone hunting for us shortly and I have no desire to be the one her temper is directed at." A sly look is given to her friend. "She can be quite scary!" Jocelyn grins. "Well, it would be best not to keep her waiting," the woman says to Sif as they make their way to Eir. "The last thing you ever want is the person who is tending to your wounds to be upset with you". Otherwise, you would be in for a rough time! Category:Log